Foundation of Friendship
by Jessimicah
Summary: A prequel to A Winter Wonderland...see the formation of a deeper, unbreakable friendship develop between Beckett and Castle when a serial killer sets loose in NYC...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, we're back, and I know most of you are hoping for the sequel to A Winter Wonderland, but unfortunately this isn't it. It _is _the prequel though, so I hope you dont mind!**

**It's set maybe a year after S3 begins...**

**A big THANKS to my lovely beta, Tycho77, for her amazing help!**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

* * *

"_Well, it seems to me that the best relationships – the ones that last – are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you just look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend…is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."_

- Dana Scully

_**Chapter 1**_

Detective Kate Beckett sat silently, green eyes glued to the three white boards standing in front of her. Each one held two pictures of two young girls, aged between 6 and 8, and lines of scrawled handwriting. You could always tell when Esposito wrote the board up, he had the worst penmanship, which never ceased to infuriate Castle.

Twisting her neck, and hearing a resounding pop, Beckett picked up her coffee cup, disappointed to find it empty. Castle had left hours ago and she had been too engrossed in the case to bother making herself another. The 12th precinct was dark; it was just past 2am, the only light emanating from a table lamp in the large room that had been set up especially for this case.

Standing and stretching, Beckett paced between the boards, chewing her thumbnail. She was _so _close to finding him….she could feel it in her gut. Their killer, Arnie Bidstrup, knew it as well, upping the game by kidnapping three more young girls over the past 24 hours. And that's all it was to him, some sick, twisted _game._

Beckett had refused to let Castle view the crime scene that had been the beginning of the case, just over three days ago. Six little bodies, badly beaten and raped, found by an innocent jogger. Beckett had seen some pretty awful crime scenes during her time with the NYPD….but this….nothing would ever compare and not anything Castle could say would change her mind about letting him see. Even Lanie, the one with the strongest stomach, couldn't hold back her dry heaving. Since then, their killer had taunted Beckett and her team ruthlessly, running them into the ground with false leads, but he was becoming careless and Beckett knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped up. Only problem was, there were three missing girls and she was out of god damn time.

Jumping slightly as her cell vibrated loudly against the wooden desk, she reluctantly drew her attention away from the murder boards.

_Go home._

Beckett rolled her eyes at Castle's text. Sometimes he knew her just a little too well for her liking.

_I am home._

She lied, knowing he'd annoy her otherwise.

_You're lying, Detective. Go. Home._

Damn him. She sighed, unable to suppress a tired yawn. She hadn't been home since they caught this case, instead changing into spare clothes kept in her locker and sleeping on the lumpy sofa in the break room. The Captain had threatened to take her off the case if she didn't sleep in her own bed tonight….and as much as she had planned to disobey him, she realized her not-so-young body wasn't running at full strength and wouldn't until she rested properly.

With one more glance at the boards, she pocketed her cell, switched off the lamp and left the room. Grabbing her purse from her desk, she made her way out of the precinct, so familiar with the floor plan she didn't need to turn on any lights, and out into the warm June night. She was tired, and her body had been running from coffee alone for days, so when she was hit across the back of the head, _hard_, she really didn't stand a chance.

**XXXXXXX**

Castle bolted upright when his cell chirped loudly, indicating a call. Fumbling, he managed to lean across the naked body in his bed and grab his phone, at the same time noticing the alarm clock flashing 6.24 a.m.

"Beckett?"

There was silence on the other end, and he pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID. It was Esposito. Odd, since Beckett was the only person who ever called him between 10pm and 7am. Putting the phone back to his ear, he greeted the other Detective.

"Sorry. Esposito, what's up?"

Once again there was nothing but silence and Castle felt the beginnings of fear seep into his body. Keeping his voice calm, he spoke again, this time his tone demanding an answer.

"Javier."

"It's Beckett."

Nothing could have gotten him out of bed and down to the precinct faster.

**XXXXXXX**

Richard Castle dashed into the precinct, barely dressed properly, hair a mess, gasping for air.

"I want to know what the hell is going on, right this minute, damn you, move, all of you, MOVE!" He panted, fighting through the crowd of people standing in the room that had been allocated to the team for this case. Captain Montgomery was standing by the three boards, Ryan and Esposito flanking either side. There was a collective silence as Castle finally made his way to them, eyes pleading.

"Where's Kate?"

It was Captain Montgomery who spoke first, his voice frighteningly grave.

"She never made it home last night. Her purse, cell and a few other belongings were found just down the street. And a note."

Eyes moving to the pile sitting atop one of the tables, his body quickly followed. He recognized Beckett's purse, her cell, a button he knew was from her favourite black leather jacket, a broken necklace…._oh._

He knew he shouldn't be touching any of this as it was evidence, but he couldn't have cared less. Gently, he pulled the thin chain into his palm, the sparkling antique ring plopping beside it. Her Mom's ring. Closing his fist tightly around the item, he turned back to the team.

"Show me the note."

Ryan looked to his Captain for permission, before handing the sheathed note to Castle. His eyes quickly scanned the messy, smudged writing, his stomach falling further with each word. God as his witness, he was going to kill this son of a bitch if there was even _one_ mark on Beckett when they found her.

**XXXXXXX**

When Beckett's eyes slowly opened, she wished she'd stayed unconscious. She had no idea where she was, but thankfully the only light was dim, and not too painful on her throbbing head. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried hard to remember how she had come to be here….but her last memory was of leaving the precinct, and then nothing.

Gently swiveling her head, she tried to take in her surroundings. It was when her nose came in to contact with her arm that she was startled to realize her hands were tied roughly above her head, and she had no feeling whatsoever in her arms. Taking a deep breath, she tried to pull on the rope holding her, but with no sensation in her arms she had no idea if it had helped loosen the knots. When she glanced up and saw a trickle of blood running down her arm she realized she had better be still, the tugging was chaffing at her wrists, and it may not be painful now, but sure as hell it would be later.

Taking another look around the dank…..warehouse? Yes, she was definitely in a warehouse. And from the sounds, most likely near a wharf or pier or somewhere close to water. It still didn't narrow down her location, and the cop within scolded herself for being so pathetically useless and allowing herself to get caught in such a bad situation.

Her eyes caught a small table and chair standing close by, and she gulped audibly, noticing the assorted knives spread out across the top. And just beyond that, she could see something bright and gold. She squinted, her blurry eyes finally making out what it was. Her gut churned as bile raced it's way up her throat. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the body of another little girl, curly golden hair fanned out around her unmoving, bloodied body.

* * *

_TBC_

**So, it's not very long, I know, and I won't be posting chapters every day, but I hope you enjoyed and plan to stick with me for this new journey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews and alerts! And to Tycho77 for being an awesome beta.**

**And don't worry, Casketty fluffy goodness will be in this story, just have to get through the tough parts first!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

Beckett woke, a scream stuck in her throat, her mouth now gagged by a dirty cloth. Her ribs ached, an indication she knew from past experience meant that they were bruised, probably cracked.

"Wakey wakey, Kate. I'm so happy you decided to join us."

It took Beckett a minute to clear her mind and her blurry eyes. When she did, she came face to face with their murderer, Arnie Bidstrup. He was exactly as they had him profiled. Middle aged, average looking, not at all interesting. She ran her eyes down his body and knew the sound she made resembled a laugh as she noticed he was, in fact, incredibly short. Just to be able to make eye contact with her he was standing on a wooden crate.

Noticing her brief grimace of amusement, Arnie shook his head, a look of disappointment crossing his pale, creased face.

"I was planning to be nice to you, Kate. But I think you need to be punished."

He stepped off the crate and kicked it away before moving to the table. That's when Beckett noticed what he'd done. The little blonde girl from earlier, and two more very similar looking girls, were seated around the plastic table. Their naked bodies were slumped forward, heads lying flat against the surface, dead eyes gazing at nothing. Without thought, Beckett tried yelling through her gag, her body flailing angrily, nausea rolling in the pit of her stomach. After a few minutes of useless tugging all energy left her body, her arms just now beginning to sense feeling, her wrists burning with pain, her head spinning dizzily. Trying unsuccessfully, Beckett wasn't able to stop herself from falling back into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXX**

When the taunting email came through, every single officer in the 12th precinct raced to catch a new, viable lead. Hours later, Castle was still pale and shaking, the image burned into his mind. Beckett was hanging from a rope, her hands bound, almost naked, blood gushing from various wounds. He hung his head between his knees, taking deep breaths. His phone vibrated in his pocket for the millionth time that day. Having fielded calls from his worried mother and daughter he finally decided it was time to answer. He accepted the call, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey."

_"Rick!"_

The voice on the other end wasn't what he was expecting. Amber, his girlfriend of three months, barked his name into the phone. Castle guessed she was furious after he'd left without a word in the early hours of the morning and hadn't called her once during the day. He just was not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Amber, I'm busy, can I-"

Cut off abruptly, she yelled into his ear.

_"NO! Jesus Rick, you could have called, we missed our dinner reservations. It's almost midnight, when will you be home?" _She demanded.

His stomach churned, anger rising in his throat. This woman was yelling at him about _dinner reservations _when Beckett was out there, god knows where, being _tortured_?

"Amber. Beckett is missing, she's hurt."

_"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett! It's always Beckett this or Beckett that. God, Rick. I'm your girlfriend, not her. Come home. Now."_ She trilled, and he vaguely heard what he thought was a foot stamping. And Beckett accused _him_ of being the nine year old?

"Beckett is my _partner._ I'm not leaving until she's safe. I'll talk to you later." Before she could yell some more he disconnected the call, quickly pressing speed dial for Alexis' number. It was late, and she was probably asleep, but he needed to hear her voice. It had barely rung once before she answered.

"_Dad! Oh my God, is Kate alright?"_

Castle was only slightly jealous that Alexis was allowed to call her Kate. The pair had grown quite close over the past year, even though Alexis had been away at college in Princeton. Still, his heart did a little happy dance every time he sneakily opened Beckett's emails and saw a new letter from his daughter.

"Hi sweetie. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"_No, Dad, I'm so glad you called. Have you found Kate?"_

He took a deep breath, not willing to lie to his daughter, as much as he would have preferred to.

"We haven't found her yet, honey. But we're close. So close."

"_Dad, I want to come home."_ Alexis' voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Sweetie…."

"_Dad."_

He sighed, knowing she would win anyway. He could never say no to her.

"OK, but just for a few days, you have class."

"_It doesn't matter, classes have almost finished and summer break starts next week. I'll catch the earliest bus I can get on, OK?"_

He nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, pumpkin, that's fine. Let me know when you arrive, I'll pick you up."

"_Ok, Dad. I love you."_

"Love you right back, princess."

He stood, disconnecting the call and slipping his phone into his pocket before tiredly rubbing his temples. Deciding coffee was in order, he headed towards the break room, running right into Esposito, who barely stopped.

"Hey!" Castle called, spinning in a circle when he noticed Ryan, Montgomery and a group of uniforms rush out into the hallway towards the elevators. Holding the elevator doors open, Ryan furiously ushered him to follow.

"We got a trace on the email. Warehouse downtown."

No more words were needed, and Castle's heart lodged firmly in his throat, praying to a God he didn't believe in that they'd found her, and that she'd be alive.

**XXXXXXX**

Beckett was again startled awake by a piercing pain, this time in her hip. Tipping her head downwards, she saw the tip of Arnie's knife as it slowly carved into her skin, blood trickling down and between her naked leg. He must have stripped her clothing and tied her ankles together, she realized, as she shivered in just her bra and panties. Her scream was muffled as he inched the knife higher and sliced her again, though her body was too paralyzed with pain to move. Arnie laughed quietly when he noticed she was awake, trailing his hand across the toned curve of her stomach and up towards her breasts, sending a repulsed shiver down her spine.

"We are going to have so much fun, Kate." He whispered, walking backwards and placing the blood soaked knife on the table before selecting a longer, jagged edged knife. The pain spreading through her body was too unbearable and Beckett quickly spiraled back into darkness...

* * *

_TBC_

**So, hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon. What did everyone think of episode 9?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews/alerts, always makes my day happier**

**And thanks to Tycho77 for being a lovely beta, as always.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

Beckett wavered in and out of consciousness, excruciating pain rocketing through her body with every breath. She hazily knew now was her only chance at escaping, but between her gag, her numb arms, cracked ribs and multiple open wounds across her body, she could hardly bear to move. Arnie was out cold on the concrete by her feet, courtesy of her knees meeting his skull when he'd tried to slip his hand into her panties. The maneuver had caused so much pain she'd blacked out, so she had no idea how long he'd been down, but she knew time was of the essence, and she couldn't afford to waste any more of it. If only she could stay focused for a few minutes without passing out. She twisted her body every way possible, screaming against the gag as pain radiated through her every pore. Angry tears streamed down her face as she yanked her arms, having no idea if the tugging was loosening the knots. As tiny black dots swam through her vision, she focused on the three little dead girls, using them as motivation to free herself and bring them justice. She didn't last long, her body giving out before her mind could scream at it not to. Unsuccessfully she tried to stay conscious, but the pain blocked everything else out and she spiraled into blackness.

**XXXXXXX**

His 'writer' vest strapped firmly to his body, Castle followed behind Ryan and Esposito as they cleared the front of the warehouse. So far there had been no sign of Beckett anywhere, and they were approaching the last area to check. Listening for a few seconds and finding all quiet, Ryan nodded to Esposito, who kicked the large double door in, their guns raised, ready to shoot. They entered swiftly, eyes darting for any sign of life. It was Castle who saw her first. Just like in the email, she was hanging from a rope bound around her wrists. There was a puddle of blood pooling below her translucent body, with rivulets still escaping numerous wounds.

When Esposito noticed her, he murmured something in Spanish, his face turning white. Castle didn't hesitate, racing over, reaching up and yanking on the rope with all his strength, Ryan following to help. A few hard tugs and the rope finally snapped, Castle falling to his knees as the cold, bloodied body of Kate Beckett fell limply into his arms.

**XXXXXXX**

A string of expletives pouring from his mouth, Esposito together with Captain Montgomery hauled the unconscious body of Arnie Bidstrup towards the front of the warehouse, not bothering to be gentle. Ryan was helping a very anxious Lanie who was directing CSU around the dead bodies of the three girls and Castle was ignoring the paramedics' protests and settling himself in the ambulance beside a still unconscious Beckett. Now that they'd found her, he was _never_ letting her out of his sight again.

**XXXXXXX**

"Someone should tell me what the hell is taking so long." Castle ground out furiously, pacing back and forth. They'd been waiting for hours, and still no word on Beckett or her condition. Once the crime scene had been cleared, Esposito, Ryan, the Captain and Lanie had made their way to the hospital, now waiting anxiously with Castle for any news. Captain Montgomery had called Jim Beckett, who was in San Francisco visiting family, but would be on the first flight back to New York. News reporters and journalists were trying tirelessly to get access to the hospital, all wanting the latest story on 'Nikki Heat', but so far no statement had been released to the public, with Castle's publicist and Captain Montgomery waiting until Jim Beckett arrived before releasing anything about his daughter's condition.

"Family of Katherine Beckett?"

A doctor, looking as tired as Castle felt, entered the waiting room a few hours after their arrival, a chart in one hand, his weary eyes taking in the group of disheveled, anxious people hovering around.

"Yes, us. I mean, not family by blood. But I'm her partner." Castle rushed forward, blabbering nervously, yanking the doctor close to shake his hand.

"How is she? Is she ok?"

Indicating that the group follow him, the doctor led them into a small, sparse room, pulling out a chair situated around a circular table. Quickly following, everyone was quickly seated, anxiously waiting.

"First, I'm Doctor Holland. Most call me Dr. H, so feel free."

"Just tell us that she's ok." Not usually one to be so forwardly rude, Castle couldn't hold in his frustration at having to wait, and his patience was waning.

"Detective Beckett….has sustained quite serious injuries. She'll live, that's certain, but the next few weeks are going to be very difficult for her, and those closest to her."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the group, and Doctor Holland let them have their moment before continuing.

"That said, I want you all to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. And please hold back any questions until after I've finished. Ok?"

At everyone's nod, Dr Holland continued, pulling out a white piece of paper and holding it up for them to see.

"Alright, so I've drawn up an image of Detective Beckett's body, and see these red lines here? These indicate the areas where she was wounded with various knives. The blue marks here are an indication of broken bones and as you can see, a few cracked ribs on the right are all that were broken…."

Castle couldn't stop the bile that rose in his throat as his eyes scanned the hastily drawn figure of a body, _Beckett's _body, with red slashes all over the place. How much pain had she gone through before they found her? Castle faded out, a rushing noise in his ears, unable to comprehend much more, even though Dr Holland was saying big words, like possible pneumothorax, blood loss, tetanus vaccination, exploratory laparotomy, hemorrhage of major vessels…..it seemed never ending. Castle knew he couldn't hold it together for much longer, and just as Dr Holland asked if there were any further question (like they were in _fucking_ secondary school and learning a math's equation), he bolted out of the plastic chair, not bothering to pick it up as it flew to the ground, and all but ran from the small room. He felt their eyes following him as he raced to the nearest trashcan; Lanie's fading words ringing in his head.

"Did you do a rape kit?"

He emptied the meager contents of his stomach into the trashcan, curling his body around it, like it was his only life line left.

**XXXXXXX**

"Castle. Hey, Castle, you ok?"

His stomach was finally empty, acid burning his throat, but Castle managed to glance up, the figure of Lanie hovering in front of him, concern etched on her beautiful face.

"I'm ok, Lanie."

She nodded, not quite believing him, but gripped his hands, helping him to stand.

"Dr H wants to discuss options for Kate when she's released. Granted, it won't be for about a week, but it needs to be done."

"She'll stay with me." Castle said firmly. Lanie nodded, already expecting such an answer.

"We all figured as much, so you need to straighten yourself out, Castle, and get back in there. You can't take care of Kate if you're a complete mess as well."

Her tone was harsh, and Castle took a deep, calming breath, knowing she was right. What good was he to Beckett if he kept spewing his guts every time things got bad? His hand still gripping Lanie's, he followed her back into the small, stark room, settling himself down, as Dr H gave him a basic view of what the difficult future held in store for Beckett, and for him.

**XXXXXXX**

It was a few hours later that they were finally able to see Beckett. Lanie and Castle made their way into the room first; Castle was surprised to find Beckett was sharing a room with another patient.

"She should have her own room!" He hissed to Lanie, pulling the curtain around Beckett's bed, blocking out the other sleeping patient. Lanie shrugged, settling herself in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"We don't all have your health care plan, Castle."

Deciding something would need to be done about this room sharing situation if Beckett was going to be stuck in here for a week, he made a mental note to speak to the director of the hospital. Pulling the other plastic chair closer to the bed, Castle took a seat, wrapping one of his hands around Beckett's cold one.

He took a long moment to study her, his stomach revolting at how un-Beckett like she appeared. Her skin was a pasty translucent grey, her lips dry and cracked, her hair messy and knotted. There were machines all around her bed, beeping incessantly, all with tubes attaching to some part of her covered body.

"It's bad, Castle. But it could have been worse." Lanie says, breaking him out of his trance. He glances at the ME, not surprised to find Beckett's chart in her hands, her eyes skimming over the details.

"Worse? Lanie, worse?" His voice rises angrily, and one of her eyebrows shoots up, not at all pleased with his tone.

"Don't be acting like this is hurting only you, Castle. Kate is important to a lot of people."

Castle closed his eyes, realizing she was right. He traced his thumb gently over the back of Beckett's hand, his fingers stumbling over the veins protruding through the thin skin. Had she been awake, she would have yanked her hand away, rolled her eyes and told him to quit being such a girl.

"I'm sorry, Lanie."

And he really was, he hadn't taken into consideration that he wasn't the only one hurting. Now that Beckett was safe and out of harms way, the ball of fear living inside of him finally started to fade away...

* * *

_TBC_

**Also, you'll have to forgive me for any medical terms I've gotten wrong...I researched as much as I could...so I hope it's ok!**

**I promise there will be Casketty fluff soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate (obviously, being an Aussie, I do not), and I'm sorry for the delay in updating! And, as much as I originally planned for this to be a short, fun story, it's taken on a mind of it's own and that may not be the case...at least to begin with...**

****

Disclaimer: does not own Castle.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

When Beckett woke, she had no idea where she was or what day it was; all she knew was her body hurt. Not just hurt, but God damn killed, the pain so intense she couldn't help the cry that broke through her parched lips. Her eyes were sealed shut, too heavy to try and open. She could hear voices and shuffling around her, someone saying something about pain medication (yes, _please_) and then warmth as a hand wrapped around her own. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Castle. And if Castle was holding her hand, it meant she was safe…or in some exasperating after-life where he _still_ trailed her around…but before she could dwell on that particular nightmare, Beckett felt soft lips brush across her forehead, painless relief seeping into her bones as she drifted back to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Deciding he didn't want the hospital security forcibly removing him from Beckett's room, Castle grudgingly made his way back home to his loft. It had been three days since they'd found Beckett, and she'd been unconscious most of the time, which was a relief in that at least she wasn't awake and in pain, but it also meant he hadn't heard her voice in what felt like forever.

Jim Beckett had arrived two days ago from visiting family in San Francisco, tired and worried about his only child. Castle wished he'd been meeting Beckett's father for the first time under better circumstances. They'd sat together, each on one side of Becket's bed, while Dr H explained Beckett's injuries to her father. He seemed to take the news well, better than Castle had. Then again, although she was still pale and gaunt, Beckett looked nowhere near as bad as she had when she'd been rescued.

He'd taken Jim (and even though he wasn't 15 and dating Beckett, he'd had the urge to call him Mr. Beckett) back to his loft for dinner, introducing him to Alexis and his mother, and not surprisingly they'd all gotten along fantastically. Amber hadn't spoken to him in three days, likely pouting and waiting for him to make some grand gesture to get in her good graces again, but that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Castle knew he'd been neglecting his family, only coming home for an hour or so to change and eat, usually when rest of the household were asleep, and then making his way back to the hospital. He hadn't had a chance to explain what the new living situation would be when Beckett was released. Assuming she woke within the next 24 hours and was ok, she'd be released from hospital within the next few days. Letting himself into the loft, Castle was almost barreled over by his daughter, who he'd barely spoken to since her arrival a few days ago.

"Dad!"

"Hey pumpkin. I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you."

He pulled away; eyeing her up and down, making sure she was still perfect after months away at college.

"It's fine, Dad. How is Kate?"

Rather than have to explain the whole thing twice, he called out, knowing his mother would likely be somewhere in the loft. She was, and quickly made her way into the living area, concern etched on her face.

"Darling, how is Detective Beckett?"

Pulling his favourite ladies down on the sofa next to him, he updated them on Beckett's unchanged condition, finally broaching the subject of her living with them.

"And…once she's released, she'll be staying with us for a while. She'll need help. I hope that's ok?"

He knew Alexis and his mother would have no objection to having Beckett stay with them. They probably would have smacked him had he not offered.

"Of course she'll stay here, dear. But…have you spoken to Amber about this?"

Trust his mother to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Not yet. I'm sure it will be fine."

He didn't miss the dubious look shared between the two women.

XXXXXXX

Jim Beckett lived in constant fear, always waiting for that knock on the door or telephone call where he was told his baby girl was dead. The words about Katie being injured had barely left Roy Montgomery's mouth before Jim was firing up his laptop, searching in vain for the quickest flight back home to New York. Now that he was finally sitting beside her, watching as her chest moved up and down with each breath, he couldn't help the tears that escaped out the corner of his eyes. Katie was all he had, he _couldn't _loose her. She was too young, there was so much she had to see and do first. Like give him grandkids for one thing. He chuckled out loud, memories filtering through his mind of a much younger Katie, asking persistently where do babies come from, not at all satisfied with Johanna's 'stork' explanation.

He released his death grip on her hand, rubbing his damp face, wishing she would wake up and tell him everything was ok. That she was ok. That she was happy. He recalled Dr H's blatant disapproval of the way his daughter had been treating her body, minimum sleep and nothing but coffee, and from past experience Jim knew it meant she wasn't happy with her life. With herself. He figured her tag-along author had something to do with that, but as long as Rick and his family were kind and welcoming to him, he wasn't going to upset the apple cart. For the time being.

Jim eventually stood, arching his back, hearing a few satisfying pops. Visiting hours were almost over and he didn't want to be like Rick and get on the bad side of the nurses caring for Katie. Just as his hand reached for the door knob, he heard a small whimper. His head swiveled towards his daughter as a bloodcurdling scream escaped through her lips. Jim's blood went cold, shivers running down his spine, watching in complete shock as she twisted and jerked in the bed, a red patch blooming against the white sheets. A nurse came running in, a syringe ready in one hand. Seconds later his daughter was quiet again, unmoving, and the nurse was pulling the blankets away, her capable hands quickly finding the source of the bleed from a torn stitch. Tearing his eyes away from the hollow, bruised body of his baby girl, Jim Beckett stumbled out of her room and the hospital, blindly hailing a cab. He needed a drink.

* * *

_TBC_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me feel the love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry about the delay in updating, sometimes 24 hours is just not enough time in a day!**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5**_

Beckett slowly blinked her eyes open, her vision blurry, her mind fuzzy. She ached in places she didn't know she could ache, and there was a burning sensation in her upper thigh. Instinct told her not to take too deep a breath, as she could feel she had a few cracked ribs. Her eyes finally adjusting to the bright lights, she carefully turned her head from side to side. Definitely a hospital room, and a nice one at that, not something her insurance would cover. Mentally rolling her eyes, she already knew Castle was responsible.

"Kate?"

Turning her head gently to the left, Beckett saw her best friend sitting in an awfully uncomfortable looking armchair.

"La…Lanie?" Half coughing out the name, her throat burnt from dryness as she tried to speak for the first time in days.

"Girl, you really scared us. Here, drink this. It ain't vodka, that'll have to wait."

Her best girlfriend stood, bringing a small sippy cup up to her lips. Beckett took a grateful gulp, sighing in bliss as the cool water eased her sore throat. Not moving back to the chair, Lanie placed the cup on the bedside table, then perched herself on the bed next to Beckett's hip.

"How long have I been out?" Her voice sounded better, but still scratchy.

"About 4 days. Doctors said your body needed the rest. You haven't been taking care of yourself again, Kate."

Deciding to overlook that familiar little jab (so what if she lived off coffee and a few hours sleep?) and ignoring the pain beginning to radiate in waves from her back, Beckett glanced knowingly around the nice hospital room.

"Castle?"

Lanie laughed lightly.

"Oh, yeah. Writer boy stomped himself up to the hospital administrator, demanding this and that and everything in between. They weren't about to say no to Richard Castle."

"He had no right."

Lanie sighed, leaning forward to stroke some of Beckett's hair off her forehead. Beckett, still raw from her attackers repulsive physical touching, visibly flinched away. Lanie frowned, but decided to ignore that for now, knowing Beckett would be forced to see a counselor anyway.

"Girl, we've all been worried about you. Castle especially. Getting you a better room, the best doctor…it was just his way of coping."

"Right. Well, when can I go home?"

Kate Beckett, always jumping the gun. Like a few cracked ribs and a collection of open wounds were going to get in her way.

"Sweetie, you just woke up, and you have pretty serious injuries, which you may not be feeling now, but you will soon. I think first things first; you need to speak to your doctor. Then we'll discuss what's happening next."

Lifting herself off the bed, Lanie refused to make eye contact, instead reaching over and pressing the 'call nurse' button above the bed head.

"Why do I get the feeling you've all set something up already?"

Lanie shrugged, throwing her an off balance smile. Kate sighed inwardly, her head and body hurting too much to worry about whatever reprehensible plan her so-called friends had come up with. A few minutes later Dr H appeared, introducing himself to Beckett, and Lanie discreetly made her way out into the hospital corridor and towards the cafeteria, pulling her cell from her pocket and pressing speed dial 6.

"Lanie, what's up?" Castle answered on the first ring.

"Beckett's awake."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"Castle?"

"Seriously? She's awake? I'll be right there."

"Wait! Castle! No need to rush, Doctor H is checking her out now, it'll take a while."

Pulling the cell away from her ear when she got no response, Lanie looked at the blank screen, indicating Castle had disconnected the call. Damn writer boy hung up on her!

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Detective, try and stay calm."

"Calm? CALM!"

Her head was pounding furiously and her vision swimming, but Beckett couldn't believe what her Doctor was saying. She had to stay with someone? For a _month_? And no _working_? Sitting himself on the bed beside her knee, Dr H. gave her leg a pat and she resisted the urge to yank her body away.

"Listen, Kate, you're on some pretty heavy antibiotics and pain meds. Your ribs are cracked, you're leg isn't going to be fun to walk on and not to mention the other lacerations that will undoubtedly hurt while healing. You cannot take care of yourself. You will need help. If you don't stay with someone, I will not release you from this hospital."

Folding her arms crossly against her chest, and then wincing as they pulled her sore ribs, Beckett glared at her doctor.

"I'll leave against medical advice."

"You'll do no such thing, Detective. It's already been arranged, you're staying with me until your better."

Making his way into her private room, Castle perched himself on the other side of Beckett's bed, unable to stop himself from wrapping his hand around hers, refusing to let go as she tried to pull away. He'd heard her voice from all the way down the corridor and the relief that she was _finally_ awake (and cutting loose at a doctor) made the heavy weight in his chest dissolve.

"Bad idea, Castle." Beckett said, attempting to glare daggers, though with her messy hair and gaunt features, she didn't pull it off too well.

"No, it's perfect. I'll be there, and Alexis and mother, all ready to help. You can't talk your way out of this one, Becks. Even Montgomery said so."

Doctor H cleared his throat uncomfortably, stealthily making his way out of the room, leaving the remaining two occupants glaring at each other.

"Castle, look-"

Before she could finish, Castle leant down, pressing a hard, firm kiss on her lips. Shock left her speechless as he gently pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, KB." His voice was soft, full of words he couldn't say. Beckett nodded wordlessly, their noses brushing, and Castle slowly pulled away, his hand still gripping hers tightly.

"Becks…I know you're stubbornly independent and that you don't want to lose that, but you physically cannot be on your own for the next few weeks. You're my best friend; the least you can do is let me take care of you."

Grudgingly, Beckett knew he was right. There really was no one else she could stay with. But...

"Amber?"

Seeming to remember he had a girlfriend, Castle reluctantly pulled his hand from hers, moving to sit in the floral upholstered armchair. Beckett kept her features neutral, not allowing the pang of hurt to flash across her face.

Castle shrugged, one hand waving in the air. "I haven't spoken to Amber about it yet, but she'll be fine." He tried to sound casual, but knew he failed miserably. Amber really would kill him when she found out Beckett was going to be residing with him for a month.

"Castle, I'm pretty sure Amber is going to castrate you when she finds out. I don't want my presence messing up your relationship." _Liar, liar, pants on fire. _Ignoring the dim-witted voice that had recently taken up dwelling in her head, Beckett held in a groan, the pain medication was beginning to wear off and the throbbing in her thigh and abdomen was becoming much more intense. Apparently this is what it felt like when your body had been shredded like a block of freakin' cheese.

"You let me worry about Amber. For now, you need to rest. I'll have the nurse give you some more pain meds." Castle pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her forehead before heading out of her room and towards the nurse's station. Gingerly lifting her hand, Beckett touched the warm spot on her forehead where Castle had kissed her. She was not all convinced that staying with him was going to be a smart idea.

**XXXXXXX**

After informing the nurse that their patient would be too stubborn to ask for pain meds herself and therefore they should monitor her carefully, Castle made his way out of the hospital, hailing a cab back to the loft. He figured Alexis would want to see Beckett straight away, but knew Jim Beckett should see her first. Quickly finding Jim's number in his phone, Castle pressed 'call' and waited patiently for the man to answer, at the same time giving the cab driver the address to his loft. Finally, just as Castle was about to hang up, Jim answered.

"H'lo?"

Checking to make sure he had called the right number, Castle frowned at the slightly slurred voice on the other end.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Rick. Castle. Um, Jim….are you ok?"

Castle knew Beckett's father was a recovering alcoholic, but by the sound of his voice and the noises in the background, Castle would bet his next royalty cheque that Jim was in a bar, and had been drinking.

"What can I do for you, Rick?"

"Kate is awake."

There was a thud, almost as though the phone had been dropped, then a more sober sounding voice came back on.

"She's awake? I'll go over and see her now."

Castle hesitated, knowing it really wasn't his business (although truthfully, where Beckett was concerned, _everything_ was his business) before speaking carefully.

"Jim, maybe you should head home. Freshen up, grab something to eat before going to see her." _Sober up_, Castle mentally added darkly. If his assumption that Jim was in fact drinking, Castle knew it would derail Beckett completely; her already fragile state of mind would go into anguish overload.

"Yeah, I think you're probably right. And Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Disconnecting the call, Castle knew that for now, this would stay between himself and Jim. But Beckett was a Detective, and sooner or later she would find out, and when she did it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**And p.s...were there many squeals over a certain image that was released a few days ago? I melted into a puddle, I'm sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're all so amazing with your reviews, did you know that? I couldn't continue without your support, so _thank you_.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Alright, Kate, take it easy now. Don't put too much weight on to begin with. Slowly does it."

Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, Beckett gingerly lifted herself, her nurse, Jane, holding her forearms, taking the majority of her weight. Beckett had yet to walk since waking earlier, her injured thigh and cracked ribs creating too much pain. But Dr H had said the sooner she gets herself mobile, the sooner she can leave.

"How's it feel, hon?"

Her ribs, although sore, weren't nearly as painful as the deep, long gash down her thigh, the nastiest of all her lacerations. Pain shot up through her leg and straight to her thigh the moment she put pressure on that side of her body.

"Ow."

Jane chuckled in agreement, gently removing her arms from Beckett's, leaving her to keep her own balance.

"Ok, you're doing great so far. It's going to hurt like hell for a while, but if you keep on top of the pain meds and keep the bandaging fresh and clean, you'll heal in no time."

Taking a few steps back, Jane ushered Beckett to walk towards her. Taking a deep breath, Beckett closed her eyes tightly, taking a tentative step forward. The moment her full body weight was solely on her injured leg, her knees buckled from the shooting pain. Jane was in front of her in seconds, strong hands holding her up under her armpits.

"Maybe we should get you started with crutches first. C'mon, sit yourself back down, sweetie."

Carefully helping her back to the bed, Beckett sat, her jaw tight, eyes angry, body aching.

"You suggest crutches now? What are you, some kind of sadist?"

Re-connecting the saline drip, Jane shot a smile to her grumpy patient.

"We wanted to see if you could walk without crutches first; it would be easier on your ribs. But that's ok; you'll manage. Now, Dr H will be in later this afternoon to give you and Mr. Castle a rundown on how to control your meds, how to clean the wounds and all that jazz. And assuming you're a good girl, you'll be released tomorrow. Sound good?"

Carefully propping herself into a sitting position against the headboard, Beckett nodded in relief.

"I'll do anything, so long as I can get out of this hospital gown."

"You could always wear that fuzzy robe Mr. Castle brought in for you."

Beckett's eyes shot to the deep cherry red robe lying untouched across the end of her bed. It looked comfy, expensive and soft as anything. She desperately wanted to wear it, but knew it would give Castle way too much pleasure and that just _wasn't_ an option. A soft knock at the door to her private room startled Beckett, drawing her attention to a new visitor.

"_Dad?_"

Quickly checking the rest of her patient's vitals, Jane waved a quick hello to Jim Beckett before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind her. Jim came to the side of Beckett's bed, settling himself in one of the chairs.

"Hey, Katie. I'm glad you're awake."

Beckett eyed her father, who she hadn't seen in a while, noticing the tired lines around his blood shot eyes, his unshaven face hollow and pale.

"Dad…are you ok?"

He scooted his chair closer to her bed, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"I'm fine; you're the one I'm worried about. Rick called and told me you'd woken up; I got here as fast as I could."

"_Rick_?" Beckett was completely confused about why her dad would be calling Castle 'Rick'…as far as she knew they'd never even met.

"Yeah, Rick…we met the other day. Now, why did Dr H tell me you haven't been taking care of yourself?"

Beckett shook her head, glaring.

"Don't start, I've heard it enough."

"Think maybe there's a reason for that?"

"Dad…" Recognizing the warning tone of her voice, Jim dropped the subject.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Katie."

She nodded in silent agreement, chancing another worried look at her Dad. He really did seem unlike himself…there was definitely something he wasn't telling her. Minutes later, after tedious chit chat, there was another tentative knock on the door to her room.

"Come in."

A shawl of red hair came into view, and then a set of concerned blue eyes.

"Lex!"

Opening the door fully, Alexis barreled into Kate's room, settling herself gently on the bed, timidly wrapping Kate in a hug. Over her shoulder, Beckett saw Martha and Castle enter the room; Martha taking the other chair, Castle moving to sit on Beckett's other side.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Kate."

Beckett pulled away, cupping the younger girl's cheeks.

"I'm glad I'm ok, too, Lex. But what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Princeton?"

"Summer break is almost here, so I left early. I couldn't stay away when Dad told me what happened."

Carefully shifting towards the left, and inconveniently towards Castle, Beckett patted the empty space beside her. Without hesitating, Alexis moved over, coming to sit shoulder to shoulder with Beckett.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Martha asked, her bracelets jingling loudly as she made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Much better, thank you, Martha."

All in the room knew she was lying through her teeth. She was still pale, dark bags residing under her eyes. A vein was visible on her forehead, her skin thin and stretched over her more-than-usual-pronounced cheekbones.

"Dad, you've met Mar-"

Castle interrupted her, patting her ankle.

"They've already met. Your Dad had dinner with us a few nights ago."

"If you can call soggy cafeteria pie 'dinner' that is!" Alexis laughed. Beckett looked at the people in the room, noticing the familiarity that flowed between them all.

"I ran into Jane in the corridor, she said Dr H will be around in about an hour to talk us through the next few weeks." Castle said, breaking the silence.

He glanced inconspicuously (or so he thought) at Jim, relieved to see the older man at least looked sober. Beckett caught the look Castle shot at her father, and stored it away for future questioning, as it seemed Castle was also aware of something she wasn't.

"Yes, she told me that as well." She murmured in response to Castle's statement.

Alexis, sensing the strained tension in the room, began to tell Beckett about her latest college adventure, and Beckett listened eagerly, Martha and Jim laughing along every now and then. Out of the corner of her eye, Beckett saw Castle run a finger along the soft fabric of the robe he had purchased, a brief flash of rejection and disappointment showing through his eyes when he noticed she hadn't yet worn it. Feeling ridiculously awful (must be the medication) that she had caused that look out of pure pettiness, she faked a shiver, knowing Alexis would feel it.

"Kate, are you cold?"

Also knowing it would be out of character to admit such a weakness, she shook her head no. But Alexis, in such a motherly fashion, placed the back of her hand against Beckett's forehead, 'tsking' when she felt the cool skin.

"You are too. Dad, help put that robe on Kate, she's freezing."

Castle glanced at Beckett, silently asking for permission. Biting back the smile that threatened, she nodded, but threw in an eye roll for good measure. He gently picked up the robe, moving to stand beside her. As carefully as she could, she lent herself forward, allowing him to place the robe over her shoulders. The material felt heavenly compared to the roughness of the standard hospital gown. It bunched up around her waist as she leant back against the pillows, and when she felt Castle's thumb trail down her neck, she couldn't stop the real shiver that ran through her. He stayed standing by the top of her bed, ankles crossed, one hand casually resting on the pillow by her hair. As Alexis continued her not-so wildly inappropriate story, Beckett every now and then felt a finger tug gently on a strand of her hair for mere seconds before it was released. Castle, it seemed, was having trouble keeping his hands to himself.

**XXXXXXX**

An hour later and Beckett's room was packed with the most important people in her life. Her father, Castle, Alexis and Martha were still there, and now Lanie, Esposito and Ryan had joined the group, bringing two large cheesy pizza's with them. The two male detectives had scrounged for extra chairs, and now everyone was seated but Castle. Worry gnawed at her, between Castle's possessive stance by the top of her bed, and her father's odd behavior, something was definitely up. But, she couldn't resist the pizza, and eating a gooey slice, her worries and constant throbbing pains were momentarily forgotten. Until Dr H came by and broke up the party.

"Alright, I need to talk to Kate and Rick. You're welcome to wait in the corridor, but it may take awhile."

After a brief glance from Lanie, Esposito quickly cleared the pizza boxes and napkins. Deciding it was getting late anyway, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito decided to head back to their own homes, and promised to call Beckett first thing tomorrow. Martha was meeting her latest beau at the theatre in an hour and Jim offered to share a cab with her. He leant across, placing a light kiss to Beckett's forehead. As he pulled away, throwing her a shaky smile, Beckett could have sworn she smelt the faintest hint of beer on his clothes. Deciding it was just the strong medication playing tricks on her, she turned her attention to little Castle once everyone had left.

"Is it ok if I stay?" Alexis asked, quite comfortable curled against Beckett's uninjured side.

"Of course, Lex. Your Dad sometimes has the mentality of a five year old, so we need another adult to listen carefully as well."

Grabbing one of the empty chairs, Dr H pulled out her file, slipping his designer reading glasses onto his nose.

"Alright, Kate. This is the plan."

* * *

_TBC_

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am _so _sorry about the delay in updates...but I'm on holidays for a month now, so you'll be seeing much more frequent updates! (Promise)**

****

Disclaimer: does not own Castle.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Touch anything, Castle, and you'll be sorry."

Raising his hands defensively, Castle nodded.

"Duly noted. Let's get this done quickly."

"Eager to be somewhere, writer boy?"

"Yes, Lanie, to be picking up Beckett."

Nodding in understanding, Lanie led Castle into Beckett's apartment, closing the door behind them. Castle had only visited Beckett's place a few times since her old one had blown up, but all the same he liked it less the more he saw it. He felt relieved that when Beckett was released today, she'd be going back to his warm, comfy loft, instead of this dank, sparse hole in the wall.

Entering Beckett's small bedroom, Lanie pulled a buttery colored leather suitcase from under the bed.

"Alright, Castle. You take the casual stuff; I'll do the delicates and bathroom items."

A teeny bit sad that Lanie wasn't going to let him choose Beckett's underwear, Castle opened the first drawer of the large chest, unsure what to pack. Deciding to grab whatever came into view, he threw a few pairs of track pants into the suitcase, a couple pairs of shorts and a few sweaters and shirts. He found a pretty summery dress and added that, hoping that at some stage he'd be able to coax Beckett into wearing it. He also added a few of her work clothes, assuming she'd maybe want to spend a bit of time back at the precinct, even if it was against doctors and captains orders. Lanie came over, a bulging duffle bag in one hand, a toiletries bag in the other. Throwing in some shoes, Castle zipped up the suitcase.

"Think that's it?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to clean out the Styrofoam temple and what not, and then head back to work. You'll let me know when she's home?"

Taking the two bags from Lanie, Castle made his way to the door, suitcase rolling behind.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks Lanie."

He turned, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. He grinned at her blush as she shoed him out of the apartment.

"Go on, get away with you."

**XXXXXXX**

Feeling stupidly proud that she'd been able to walk to the adjoining bathroom by herself and with minimal pain, Beckett leant up against the small counter, refusing to look in the mirror. Insisting to Jane that she could walk without crutches, Beckett had almost worn herself out from pain and exhaustion, but had eventually succeeded in her goal. Splashing water onto her face, she took a few calming breaths, hoping the steady throbbing in her thigh would dissipate. Castle would be here any minute to take her to his loft, and she wanted to look marginally presentable. She didn't have any toiletries or clothes, so she used her fingers to comb through and flatten her knotted hair, and then finally made eye contact with herself in the mirror. She wasn't shocked by what she saw. She was definitely pale, with dark smudges under her eyes, her cheek bones and jaw line seeming more angular than usual. She sighed thankfully; at least glad she didn't look as bad as she felt.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, and her long-ago acquired Castle radar told her it was the writer.

"What, Castle?"

She heard his surprised chuckle.

"You never cease to amaze me, Detective. I have some clothes you can change into."

Slowly making her way over, she gingerly opened the door, sticking one hand out. A small pile of clothes was handed to her and she quickly shut the door. It only took her moments to realize the shirt he had handed her wasn't button up, which meant she'd have to lift it over her head. Which, with cracked ribs, she couldn't do. And, furthermore, how was she supposed to put on sweats when bending too far over caused considerable pain? So far she'd worn nothing but the hospital gown, so going to the bathroom had been easy enough...what would happen when she was at Casa Castle and was wearing pants? Considerably horrified by the sudden complications that she hadn't foreseen, she bit back tears of frustration, knowing this was just going to be the beginning.

"Becks? You ok?"

After a few moments of hesitation, Beckett came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to do this by herself.

"Castle…"

"I promise to close my eyes."

Grateful that she didn't even have to ask, that he quickly understood her predicament, she opened the bathroom door and he carefully walked in, his eyes screwed tightly shut. After a few fumbling attempts, she knew he wouldn't be any help with his eyes closed. Keeping a tight leash on the tremor threatening to lace her voice, she stilled his hands.

"Castle, let's just get this over with."

His eyes opened, and she turned away from him. Untying the knots keeping the hospital gown together, Castle kept his eyes trained on the wall as it slipped from her shoulders. His fingers itched to run across her bare skin, to caress every inch of her. Instead, he quelled his desire, and took the shirt from her outstretched hands, immediately realizing he had made a grave error in packing her clothes. There was no way she would be able to pull the shirt over head without causing pain. Quickly shucking his own short sleeved button down, thankful he'd worn a plain white t-shirt underneath, he slipped it over her bare shoulders, hearing her sigh of relief at his solution. He kept his hands on her shoulders as she did the buttons up, and then took the sweats she handed him.

"Once we get you home we'll find some longer button downs, that way you won't need to wear pants." Eternally grateful that, once again, Castle had picked up on her dilemma and found a suitable solution (without making one crass comment), she nodded, moving to sit on the closed toilet seat lid. Castle kept his eyes trained just over her head as he came to kneel between her knees. Cautiously, she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as she gingerly lifted one leg. He quickly guided her foot into one side of the pants, pulling them up past her knee. The next leg wasn't as easy, her sharp gasp of pain reverberating through his skull as the flesh on her injured thigh was pulled as she lifted her leg. Quickly enough he had the pants on and up to her knees, and he stood, taking her hands from his shoulders and helping her to stand. Pulling the pants up, they hung loosely around her hips, so he tied the elastic cords in a firm knot and finally made eye contact with his muse, trying to smile.

"Feel better?'

She nodded, a whispered 'yes' escaping her lips, too mortified to say anything more.

"Well, let's bust you outta here."

His hands lingered on her hips for a few seconds too long, but eventually he broke the connection, taking her unneeded shirt and red robe, leaving her to slowly make her way back into the room, not wanting to dent her pride even more by watching her struggle to walk.

**XXXXXXX**

Armed with notes from Dr. H., numerous medicines and a cranky Beckett, Castle drove his way through the busy New York traffic towards his loft. He glanced over at her, surprised to see her head against the passenger window, her eyes closed.

"Becks?"

When he got no response, he eased his foot off the accelerator, driving more carefully so as not to wake her. Twenty minutes later he was parked in the underground parking, reluctant to rouse her. Thankfully, the lack of the motion of the car woke her.

"We here?" She asked groggily. Coming round to her side, he opened the door, helping her out of the car. Her legs buckled as soon as they hit the concrete, and he was quick to sweep her carefully into his arms, mindful of the three lacerations across her back.

"Put me down, Castle. Right now."

"Humor me, Becks. Let me play the gallant white knight for a few minutes."

Biting back an angry retort, Beckett acquiesced, tiredly tucking her head under his chin.

Castle made his way to the elevator, and soon enough they were in his loft, and he weaved his way around the furniture towards his study.

"Where are we going?"

Ignoring her question, he walked past his desk towards a dark wooden door. He set her down carefully, keeping one arm around her waist, the other turning the handle and swinging the door open.

With Castle's help, Beckett made her way into the room. She'd been to his loft plenty of times, but had never seen this area. It was a large bedroom; an adjoining bathroom and what looked to be a walk in robe through doors on either side. A heavenly looking King sized bed was situated in the middle with flanking bedside tables, and a small settee against one wall with a circular coffee table nearby. It was very much a bachelor's bedroom. Though, she'd always assumed Castle's bedroom was upstairs.

"When Alexis was little, this used to be her playroom. I'd leave the door open so I could keep an eye on her as I was writing. But, _rudely_, she decided to grow up on me. I turned it into a bedroom, sometimes I lose track of time when I'm writing and I crash in here. My actual bedroom is upstairs. I figured it would be easier for you to move around in here instead of the guest room which is also upstairs."

At her surprised look, he smirked.

"You were not asking very quietly."

Smiling with him, she eyed the bed longingly, her body demanding rest.

"Now, you're not due for some pain meds for a few hours, so you might want to take a nap. I'll wake you later, and we'll have some food. Alexis will be home by then and will want to see you."

He gave her arm a quick, gentle squeeze before making his way back towards the study. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, he heard her whisper.

"Thanks, Castle."

Resisting the urge to go back over and crush her in a hug, he closed the door, his words fading.

"Anytime, Becks."

* * *

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just in case you don't remember, Amber is Castle's annoying (ex?) girlfriend **

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Startled out of his daydream, Castle bolted towards the front door, wishing the maniac pounding on the other side would _shut the hell up_. Beckett had been asleep for 3 hours, and he was hoping she'd last a couple more. Swinging the door open, words left him as he saw who it was.

"Amber?"

She pushed past him, her heels clicking angrily, making her way into the open spaced living area.

"What the hell is your problem, Rick?"

Glancing towards his study, he prayed Amber's shrill voice wouldn't wake Beckett.

"Listen, Amber-"

"NO. You listen, Rick! I haven't heard from you in a week! What's going on?"

Before he could answer, the front door opened again and his daughter stepped through, stumbling when she saw her father and, who she assumed was Amber, standing awkwardly.

"Uh…hi."

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good time with Paige?"

Alexis nodded, hanging her coat and placing her bag by the stairs.

"Yeah. Is Kate here yet?"

Alexis watched in amusement as the human form of a Barbie doll rounded on her father.

"Kate? She means Beckett, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"And Beckett is coming here, _why_?"

"Well-"

"No, actually I don't even want to know. I'm your girlfriend, and I demand that you tell her to leave."

"Amber-"

"God, Rick. I mean, don't you, like, love me? I thought we were having a good time?"

Biting back his next retort, as it seemed he couldn't get a word in; Castle waited until Amber had finished her little rant. Halfway through her tirade though, there was a thump, the sound coming from towards the study. Amber's mouth gaped and her eyes shot daggers at him.

"She's here, isn't she? Tell her to leave."

Trying hard to keep a leash on his growing temper, Castle moved towards Amber, firmly pushing her towards the front door.

"Alexis, go make sure Beckett is ok."

Shooting a scathing look at Amber, Alexis quickly made her way to Beckett's room.

"Amber, you and I? We're over. I kindly ask that you don't come here again or call me. Ok?"

Her mouth gaped in outrage.

"Are you serious? C'mon, Ricky. Don't be like that!" Her pouty eyes and trembling lip only made her that more unappealing. He wondered idly what he had seen in her to begin with.

"Amber, please leave."

She let out a huff and stomped her foot.

"I can't believe you're dumping me! And for that plain old hag? I mean, she's-"

Unwilling to hear one more bad word against his best friend, he slammed the door in Amber's face. Good riddance.

**XXXXXXX**

Alexis knocked softly on the door to Kate's bedroom, but hearing no response, opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Kate?"

Still hearing nothing, Alexis walked in and cast her eyes around the dark room, quickly finding the Detective.

"Oh my gosh, Kate, are you ok?"

Alexis moved quickly, coming to kneel beside Kate, who was sitting on the ground, her back against the wall. Her whole body was shaking, her teeth tugging on her lip to suppress crying out.

"Kate, please, tell me what to do…"

After a few moments, Kate managed to get her breathing under control and focused on the young girl beside her.

"Help me stand, please, Lex."

Carefully, trying hard not to jostle her too much, Alexis managed to help Kate stand.

"Back to bed?"

"No, I...I need to shower."

Alexis lead Kate into the attached bathroom, the Detective leaning most of her weight against Alexis' side.

"Dr. H. said after you shower your bandaging needs to be changed."

"Yeah, I'll-"

"Alexis? Beckett?"

Seeing the flash of embarrassment and panic cross Kate's face, Alexis quickly moved to the door, closing it, but poking her head out.

"Dad. We're in here. Kate is fine, she's going to shower. Could you grab the fresh bandaging and also another shirt? Thanks."

Closing the door before her father could say anything more, Alexis turned back to Kate, who was looking upset, but definitely relieved.

"Thanks, Lex."

Alexis nodded, before briskly setting to work on helping her friend shower.

**XXXXXXX**

Castle paced back and forth, knowing he'd continue to feel unsettled until he saw for himself that Beckett was ok. Alexis had come out a few minutes earlier, taking the fresh shirt and new bandaging from him, before heading back into the bathroom. Finally they emerged, Beckett wearing one of his flannelette plaid pajama button town tops that came to her knees, her legs tantalizingly bare. Castle nodded to Alexis that he would take over from here. Beckett eyed him wearily, balancing against the door frame to the bathroom. If she wasn't injured and glaring, she would look adorable.

"You feeling better?" Castle asked once Alexis was gone, moving to stand right in front of _his _Detective.

Beckett nodded, one hand tugging the collar of her shirt, or rather, Castle's shirt. The smell of him that lingered in the fabric was almost overwhelming, but more than that it was calming and reassuring.

"Yes…Alexis was fantastic."

"She's a good girl."

"I…um…thank you…you know, for letting me wear this."

Castle chuckled, taking her fidgeting hand, closing his fingers around hers.

"I have plenty of them. Now, I think it's time for you to eat something, you're almost due for your next round of pills."

"I'm not hungry."

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her gently out of the bedroom, ignoring her stubbornness, pretending her limp wasn't hindering her at all.

"I was thinking Chinese? I might even be able to find some chocolate mousse for desert!"

Grudgingly letting him drag her into the kitchen area, she carefully lifted herself onto one of the bar stools as he moved to the refrigerator. She cast her eyes around tensely, waiting for the blond Barbie to show her face. Castle noticed her roaming eyes, and closed the fridge, two bottles of water in his hands.

"Looking for something?"

"I thought I heard Amber earlier."

Unscrewing the lid, he leant across the counter, placing the bottle in front of her, and then clasped his hands together.

"Amber came by….she won't be back again."

"I'm sorry."

He watched as she fiddled with the wrapping around the bottle, unable to meet his eyes.

"No, you're not sorry."

She stopped, tilting her head to the side, chewing her lip.

"You're right, I'm not sorry."

"Admitting I was right? That must have hurt, Becks."

She laughed, finally dragging her eyes to meet his, glad for the lightened mood.

"Hurry up and get me some food, Castle. I'm starting to feel hungry."

"Yes ma'am."

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey Dad. Where's Beckett?"

Alexis wandered into her father's study, noticing the door to the bedroom was open. Putting a finger to his lips to say 'quiet' Castle led her back into the living area.

"She's asleep."

"And you're watching her?"

"_No…_I'm just…leaving the door open in case she wakes. I don't want her falling out of bed again."

Alexis eyed him suspiciously.

"Riiight."

"Actually, sweetie, I was hoping to talk to you."

He led his amazing daughter over to the sofa, pulling her down next to him. Her eyes were curious, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Pumpkin, what you did today for Beckett…helping her. I want you to know how proud I am. It meant a lot to Beckett as well, I'm sure. The next few weeks aren't going to be easy for her."

"Because she doesn't like needing to rely on other people?" His daughter, always alarmingly astute.

"Exactly. And she isn't comfortable with me seeing her naked, which is moe than fair. That's why I need you to keep doing what you did today. If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, Dad. Kate is a friend."

Castle pulled her closer to his side, tucking her head against his chest.

"But…you should know…every time I touch her, she flinches. I'm not sure she really realizes she's doing it." Alexis murmured into his shirt.

Castle pondered this, remembering how Lanie, Dr. H. and even Jim Beckett had mentioned that Beckett had been uncomfortable with physical contact when they visited her. Thinking back, Castle tried to recall if she had ever flinched away from him, but nothing came to mind, and he had definitely been touching her. Ever since they had found her, if he was within five feet of her, he needed to be feeling some part of her, just to reassure himself she really was alive.

"I'll talk to Dr. H. about it. You'll tell me if there's something I need to know, right? If her wounds look infected or if she isn't putting on weight?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Dad, c'mon. Of course I'd tell you. But don't think I'm going to tell you _everything_._"_

"What do you mean by that, young one?"

Alexis untangled herself from her Dad's arms and placed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Nothing. Just, you know, things like how Kate said she _loves_ the robe you gave her."

With that, Alexis grinned, making her way upstairs to her bedroom. Glee spread through Castle, happy in the knowledge that Beckett liked the robe. He made his way back into the study, sitting in his chair and resting his legs on top of the desk. Angling himself, he made sure he had a clear view of Beckett's sleeping form, and went back to watching her intently. It is, after all, what he does best.

* * *

_TBC_

**So, new day, new chapter. Hopefully (fingers crossed) you will have a new chapter tomorrow. Sound ok?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter (and I am sorry it's rather short) for you amazing readers out there. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9**_

Beckett's eyes shot open, her heart thundering in her chest. She carefully shifted herself into a sitting position on the bed, her labored breathing wreaking havoc on her sore ribs. She was sweating, the damp blankets heavy on top of her legs, her hair plastered to her face. _It was only a dream, Kate, snap out of it._ She took a few shallow breaths, trying to regain some semblance of regular breathing. Clearing the fog from her addled brain, she maneuvered herself out of the bed, limping towards the bathroom. She flicked the switch, the bright light hurting her eyes, making the pounding in her head that much worse. With trembling hands she turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water against her face, erasing the dried tear streaks.

Castle woke, the sound of running water pulling him from a restless sleep. His backed cracked as he clumsily stood from his chair, heading towards the bedroom adjoining his study. The room was dark, the bed empty, but the light from the bathroom was bright, so he made his way towards the sound of running water. He came to a complete stop when he saw Beckett leaning up against the bathroom counter, one foot resting on top of the other, her shaking hands splashing water on her face. She must have sensed his presence, because her head shot up, and she saw his reflection in the mirror. He also saw hers, and what he saw chipped away at his heart.

"_Becks."_

His tone wasn't one of pity, but of compassion, and he made his way over to her, grabbing a hand towel from the metal rail as he went. Coming to stand behind her, he pressed his body against her back, giving her no chance to move away. Watching her reflection in the mirror, he used the towel in his hand to pat dry her face and dab at her neck, her skin hot against his cool hand. He expected a reaction, an angry retort, a hand shoving him away…but _nothing_ happened and that only alarmed him further. Finally satisfied that she was dry, he took another chance and lifted her into his arms. Aside from a suppressed grunt of pain, she didn't protest. Instead of putting her back in the bed, he placed her on the cushy sofa in one corner of the room, before kneeling in front of her.

"Becks? Don't move. I'll be right back."

He didn't expect an answer, and he patted her knee gently before racing to the linen closet upstairs. He grabbed fresh sheets, pillow cases and a blanket, and then quickly went back downstairs to her room. She hadn't moved, but her eyes were still red and watery and hiccups had replaced the shallow breathing. He couldn't quite remember ever hearing Beckett _hiccup_ before, and in any other situation would have found it completely endearing. Efficiently, he tore the sweat dampened sheets and blanket from the bed, quickly replacing them with fresh ones. Then he went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, uncapped a bottle of pills and secured one in between his fingers, then went back into the bedroom and placed them on the bedside table. He moved back over to Beckett and picked her up, a few seconds later placing her on the cool, fresh sheets.

Beckett's body twitched with the need to curl herself into a ball and bury her head against her knees, but it just wasn't possible with her ribs. She struggled to remain flat on her back, unmoving as Castle sat next to her, the bed dipping from his weight. He held up a pill, motioning for her to open her mouth, but it wasn't one she recognized as either her pain medication or her antibiotics.

"What's that?" Her voice was husky, and could almost be labeled as sexy.

"A sleeping pill. Dr. H. gave them to me, he said this might happen."

"I don't want it."

Castle shrugged, shifting in the bed so he was now lying next to her, his head sharing her pillow.

"That's fine. I'll stay here until I know you're asleep."

Beckett couldn't be bothered arguing, the images of her nightmare beginning to flash through her mind again, so she turned her head, her nose brushing against his soft cheek.

"I didn't think you would know how to change a bed."

Ignoring the urge to turn his head and brush his nose back against hers, Castle glued his eyes to the ceiling, understanding her need to distract her mind from going into a downward spiral.

"When Alexis was little and she got sick, sometimes she didn't make it to the bathroom. I became a pro at changing sheets, though the first few times I did gag."

He continued telling her stories of Alexis' adventures as a child and eventually her breath evened out against his neck. Just when he thought she had finally fallen asleep, she hesitantly asked an out-of-nowhere question.

"Are you ok?"

He turned his head, seeing her eyes closed, her lips mere inches from his.

"Me?"

She blinked her eyes open, startled at seeing his blue orbs staring back at her.

"Yes…you broke up with your girlfriend of four months…and somehow I feel partly responsible."

Castle sighed, moving his eyes back to the ceiling.

"Becks…someone who tries to come between you and I, is not someone I want to know. You may not believe me, or _want _to believe me, but next to Alexis and mother, you're the most important person in my life."

He felt her breath whoosh against his skin and for a moment thought he'd gone too far. But instead of freaking out over his (not so) little confession, she burrowed her head deeper into his neck.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"My dream…it was about my Dad."

Castle felt a brief tug of relief that she hadn't be dreaming about being held captive, but it quickly dissolved when he realized that she was a detective, an _extraordinary_ one, and that at some point she must have figured out her Dad was drinking again.

"Oh…" He didn't quite know what to say.

"He's drinking again, isn't he?"

Castle turned his head, brushing his lips tenderly across her hair.

"I think so."

Her body tensed and then shuddered, so he reached down, taking her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Worry about that tomorrow, Beckett. For now you need to sleep."

"Easier said than done, Castle."

There was a few seconds of tense silence before Castle nudged his head against hers.

"Do you know you smell _awful_?" Emphasizing his point, he took a sniff of her hair and made a disgusted face.

"What?"

"You smell like _almonds._ It's _awful._"

Momentarily, blissfully, distracted, she fixed him with a glare and he quickly backtracked.

"What I mean is you don't smell like yourself. Like cherries. I don't like it."

"That's just creepy, Castle."

"Call it what you want, Detective, doesn't make it any less true."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Castle."

He laughed lightly, squeezed her hand briefly, but kept his mouth shut. It wasn't until Beckett heard his breath even out and felt his fingers go slack that she realized; once again, he had diverted her attention away from disappointing thoughts. She closed her eyes, trying in vain to fall asleep, but all she could see was her Dad, spiraling down the same dark path he had ten years ago.

* * *

_TBC_

**Sooo, chapter 10 is giving me issues (or rather, two stubborn Beckett's are), but hopefully it will be up ASAP.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I had _so _much trouble with it...**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10**_

Kate Beckett was having a bad day, a truly awful day. A persistent throbbing in her thigh had woken her, and without thought she had sat up in bed, instantly regretting the hasty movement as pain exploded through her ribs and her head spun. Controlling the urge to succumb to the darkness overshadowing her eyes, she took calming breaths, waiting until her vision had cleared and the searing pain had marginally subsided. She glanced around; surprised Castle wasn't still with her, especially since the alarm clock read 8:24 a.m. and as far as she knew her shadow was never awake this early unless she called him to a crime scene. There was a glass of water, bottle of pills and a neatly scrawled note on the bedside table closest to her, so she scooted across and picked up the piece of paper.

_KB,_

_Meeting with Paula, will be home by 10. If I'm not, send out a search and rescue party._

_Take two pills, and then __eat__. Alexis is home and waiting to gossip about all the things she won't tell me._

_Your Dad called, he will be here at 12, unless you wish otherwise._

_The boys and Lanie also called, when you're up to it they want to come over and kick your ass in poker._

_Your BFF,_

_RC_

_P.S. as per our discussion last night regarding your smelliness, you'll find the appropriate cherry scented shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer etc added in the bathroom for your use and my pleasure._

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Beckett tested her weight, groaning in frustration at the pain her injured thigh evoked. She eyed the bottle of pills before wearily opening the cap and dry swallowing two. She was glad Castle was keeping track of her pill schedule, because she had no idea what to take and when. It took a few minutes, but the pain began to subside so she hauled her tired body up and towards the bathroom. She unbuttoned the shirt she had slept in; replacing it with a fresh one, before using the hand towel to dampen her face. Feeling much more refreshed, but rather disjointed from the pain meds, she made her way into the main area of the loft, seeing Alexis sprawled on the black leather sofa.

"Morning Lex."

"Kate!"

Alexis sat up and placed the thick book she was reading on the glass coffee table, moving to lead her friend into the kitchen area. Beckett sat herself in one of the white chairs by the counter as Alexis moved to the fridge.

"Do you feel like eggs? I prefer chocolate chip pancakes, but Dad said you need something a bit more nutritious."

"I'm not really hungry, Lex." Beckett replied, but stored away the little tidbit about chocolate chip pancakes for future reference.

"Eggs it is. Dad told me you had to eat. Otherwise we would _both_ be in trouble when he got home."

Kate laughed, resting her chin on her upright hand.

"Well, can't have you getting in trouble on my behalf."

Alexis went about making breakfast, and Beckett's thoughts moved to the impending visit from her Dad. She had no idea how she was supposed to broach the subject of him drinking again. If he wasn't, she'd feel terrible for losing faith, but if he was…she blinked back angry tears, not prepared to let her mind wander down that path just yet.

"Here we go."

Alexis placed a plate, with two pieces of toast and scrambled eggs on top, in front of Beckett and then sat down next to her with her own plate.

"Thanks Lex."

Alexis nodded happily before digging in, chewing her food quickly before barraging Kate with details about her upcoming classes after summer break.

**XXXXXXX**

"Stop it."

"C'mon Becks, don't be a spoil sport."

"Castle, on a good day I can barely stand you. Today is a _bad_ day, and thanks to my pills there are two of you. So sit down and stop pacing, it's making me dizzy."

Castle grumbled, but followed her orders, coming to sit on the sofa next to her.

"It's 12:30, where is he?"

He began to fidget, tapping his fingers against his knee.

"Castle!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Why are _you_ nervous?"

Before he could respond, the buzzer rang and Castle leapt up, racing and swinging the door open, revealing an undeniably guilty looking Jim Beckett.

"Jim." Castle stood to the side as Beckett's father entered and the two men shook hands.

"Rick."

Spotting his daughter on the sofa, Jim made his way over, tentatively sitting next to her. He hadn't watched her grow up to not know every expression on her face. The one she currently wore implied that she was very well aware of his relapse. Understanding this wasn't something he needed to witness, Castle made his way into his study.

"Katie…"

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry."

It really was all he could say. Nothing could take back his mistakes, his lapse in judgment, the pain searing through her eyes.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Dad. Years, _years_ you've gone without, and suddenly you couldn't stop yourself?"

"I was scared."

"Scared? Of _what_?"

"Losing you."

Beckett sighed, shifting closer to her Dad, taking his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. You know that."

"But that's just it! I don't know that!" Jim pulled himself away from the sofa, rubbing his hands roughly across his face. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Katie. I want you to grow old, travel, have babies, get married! I don't want to bury my only child. That's _not _how it works. I worry constantly, every minute of every day, not knowing when I'm going to get _that_ call."

Ignoring the pain, Beckett maneuvered herself off the sofa, standing in the path her father had been pacing.

"It's my life, Dad. It's what I _do. _It's who I _am._"

"But it doesn't have to be. You could be anything. Something that's not going to get you killed." He placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently, wishing she could understand how difficult it was being the father of cop.

"I could be hit by a bus tomorrow."

"That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said. Don't be dense, Katie."

"I'm not being dense. And you've gone way off topic. I honestly can_not_ believe you're drinking again."

"Ever think maybe the two are connected? You risk your life every day. After your mother died, alcohol was the only thing that kept the fear of losing you away!"

Beckett was silent, her jaw tightening as the implication that it was _her fault _that _he_ was an alcoholic set in.

"Get out." She wrenched her body away from his, white spots blurring her vision as pain racketed through every pore.

"Wait, Katie, I didn't mean it like that."

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, nausea rolling through her stomach, and it took all she had not to let tears form in her eyes as she carefully walked towards the front door, yanking it open.

"Yes, you did. Please leave."

"Katherine Beckett, you listen to me. You are the most important person in my life. Yes, I screwed up. Majorly. But I called my AA sponsor right away, and I'm good now. I haven't touched it since. I won't. I swear to you on my life that I will _never_ make that mistake again. Please, Katie, _please _believe me."

He pulled her into a tight hug, wishing he would never have to let go.

"Dad."

He pulled away, noticing the drained, gaunt look shadowing her eyes.

"Katie, I'm sorry."

"So am I. I'll talk to you later, Dad."

She closed the door behind him, his faint 'I love you' seeping through the cracks. With her head spinning wildly and her body trembling, her legs gave out and she slid down the door, crashing to the floor. She tried and failed to take deep breaths, her chest tightening and refusing air. Sweat dampened her brow and soaked her clothes, a tingling sensation making its way from her fingers to her toes. From past experience she knew this was the beginnings of a panic attack and as much as she wished otherwise, she knew she wasn't anywhere near strong enough to fight it. She needed her white knight.

**XXXXXXX**

Castle tried, honestly, _really _tried not to listen to the argument between Beckett and her father. But it was impossible not to overhear and feel just as enraged as his Detective. He waited patiently as he heard the front door close, and a few tense seconds later there was a thump. His chair slid backwards as he raced out of the study, skidding to a stop by the front door, more than shocked by what he saw.

Beckett's whole body was shaking, sweat seeping through her clothes, her gasps making it clear she was struggling to breathe.

Carefully, he knelt in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her knee, not wanting to startle her. When he was sure his touch wasn't doing more harm than good, he trailed his hands up to cup her face, tilting her head so their eyes could meet.

"Kate."

Her skin was clammy and cold, her lips blue and trembling.

"Kate, look at me."

When she finally did, he smiled.

"Sweetheart, take deep breaths for me. In and out. In and out."

He followed his own advice, inhaling and exhaling loudly, encouraging her to copy him. Her chest was heaving with the need for air, and slowly she managed to drag some in.

"That's it, baby. Deep breaths."

They continued breathing together until Castle was sure she wasn't going to faint from lack of oxygen. Her head fell forward, resting against his chest, her body limp. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other beneath her knees, he lifted her into his arms, staggering before managing to stand. He moved her back to her bedroom, placing her on the bed. As much as his fingers itched to take off her damp shirt, and not in any way because he wanted to see her naked, but just to make her comfortable, he knew it would be pushing too far. Instead, he settled her under the covers before opening her mouth and setting two of her pills on her tongue. He tilted her head back as he brought a glass of water to her lips and she gulped down the cool drink. He placed the empty glass back down before quietly moving to close the curtains, shutting the midday sun out and enveloping the room in darkness. Satisfied that for now she was asleep and ok, he began to make his way out of her room.

"Stay."

The roughly whispered word haltered him, and he turned back, nodding, even though he knew in the darkness she couldn't see, before crawling into the bed next to her. He wished that she was able to sleep on her side, to cuddle against him, but knew it was impossible, so he settled for lining the side of his body against hers, so that every inch of him was touching her. After a few moments of silence, he trembled slightly, the shock at seeing his fiercely strong Detective crumble before his eyes reverberate through his skull. Never, in a million years, would he have thought he'd witness Kate Beckett having a panic attack.

And as he felt her fingers search and find his, before grasping and holding tightly, he decided he would do _everything_ in his power to make sure she _never_ went through that again.

* * *

_TBC_

**So there we go...the struggle of writing that chapter is over (and I _really _hope you all think it's ok)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I'm _really _sorry about the delay in updating! Only a few more chapters left of this one, then the sequel to AWW should be up!**

**Disclaimer: does not own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 11**_

Beckett stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom of Castle's loft, the buttons to her shirt undone, one of her hands clasping the shirt closed. She'd managed to avoid this moment since she'd been hurt, but it was time to face her fears and get it over with. Taking a deep breath, she let the shirt fall from her shoulders, her eyes immediately drawn to the white bandaging wrapped around her waist. With another deep, calming breath, she pulled the tape away from one side, letting the bandage unravel and pool on the tiled floor and, for the first time, she saw what damage had been done to her body.

As much as the Castle family had practically shoved food down her throat every few hours, her stomach was still sunken, her ribs protruding through yellowy bruised skin. Bitterness spiraled through her as she took in the two very red, very angry looking scars across her stomach.

With trembling fingers she traced another two scars, not as terrible looking, across her left hip, then another just below her left breast. Turning, she looked at her back in the reflection from the mirror, seeing another three thin red scars running parallel to her spine.

Bending slightly she pulled away the bandaging around her right thigh, letting it join the small pile on the floor. The scar on her thigh was without doubt the worst, rough, still red and raw looking. She straightened, running a critical eye over her entire body. A few weeks back at the gym and more Castle food would have her back to being toned and fit. The bruising would fade soon enough. The scars...well, she didn't need to be a doctor to know that although they looked awful now, given time they wouldn't be as bad, but they would still be there, a constant reminder. But on the whole, she was feeling and looking better, her ribs less painful and her leg much easier to walk on. As much as she hated doing nothing all day but sleeping and resting, she knew it was best for her body, and it had paid off.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door so she quickly grabbed her red robe and wrapped it around herself. Entering her bedroom, she saw Castle sitting on her bed. Still slightly embarrassed from her panic attack two nights ago, she avoided going too close to him, but shot a brief smile in his direction.

"Here to annoy me, Castle?"

He grinned back, relieved to hear sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No, Detective. In case you haven't noticed, it's beautiful outside, and I was hoping you'd join me for a stroll around Central Park?"

"I don't know, Castle…" She hadn't left the loft since she had arrived, although she knew it was inevitable.

"Let me rephrase. _Alexis_ and I were hoping you'd join us."

She sent him an annoyed glare, fisting her hands on her hips.

"You're incorrigible, Castle. You can't use your daughter against me."

Laughing, he stood and moved to invade her personal space, ignoring her eye roll at his not so subtle attempt to be close enough to take a sniff of her hair.

"Seriously, Castle?"

He took a step back, satisfied she smelled like cherries.

"Just making sure. So, c'mon, let's go. Alexis has a picnic basket ready and everything."

"Are you forgetting that aside from your shirts I have nothing suitable to wear?" She motioned towards the pile of button down shirts on top of the dresser which had been her staple wardrobe items for the past week.

"Fear not, KB. I have the perfect solution."

He moved towards the dresser and began opening the drawers. She almost yelled at him to keep his hands off her clothes…or more specifically her underwear, but he quickly spun around, a yellow piece of fabric dangling from his hand. She instantly recognized it as one of her few summery dresses, a piece that she hadn't even worn yet.

"When Lanie and I packed your things, I thought it might come in handy."

She took the dress from him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Lanie told me you kept your snoopy nose to yourself at my place. I hope that's true."

He practically shoved his hand into her face, pinky wiggling.

"I pinky swear I did as I was told."

Rolling her eyes, she joined her pinky to his, indulging his childish behavior just this once.

"Alright, hurry up and get dressed, let's go to the park!"

With one last eye roll, she made her way back into the bathroom, dress slung over shoulder, secretly excited by prospect of strolling through Central Park in the sun, Alexis and Castle by her side.

**XXXXXXX**

"You look beautiful."

"You told me that already."

"Well, it's true."

Bumping into his side, Beckett blushed lightly, the bright sun pelting down on her head warming her whole body. The dress did look good on her, and you wouldn't have guessed that beneath lay a plethora of scars and bruises. But with her hair curled around her shoulders and light make-up on, she looked like her old self...minus the usual heels. With his right hand resting against the curve of her back and his left holding the picnic basket, Castle led them towards the area where they would be having their picnic. Alexis was just ahead of them, her camera in one hand snapping pictures. When they neared the area, there were already a few people there, blankets spread out.

"Oh!"

Grinning at her surprised gasp, Castle pushed Beckett quickly towards the waiting group. Lanie and Esposito were there, together with Ryan and Jenny, Captain Montgomery and his wife and their two sons. They all came forward, pulling Beckett into careful hugs and trading manly handshakes with Castle.

"I didn't know you would all be here!" Beckett said, her eyes skimming happily over the most important people in her life. Ryan pointed to Castle as they all sat and spread out on the blanket.

"Was Castle's idea, shoot him."

Beckett shot Castle a look; one he easily interpreted as meaning 'thanks'.

Food was quickly distributed and eaten, easy conversation filtering around the group. Once everyone had eaten and a quiet lull had settled in, Ryan cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Jenny and I have some news."

He took his wife's hand and smiled at her, before looking back to his friends.

"We're pregnant!"

There was silence for mere seconds before the group erupted and converged on the young couple, congratulations and well wishes spilling forth. Jenny turned pink with delighted embarrassment as attention was directed her way with questions being fired from every person. Eventually the excitement wore off, and everyone spread themselves back out on the blanket. Castle scooted closer to Beckett, nudging his shoulder against hers.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" He asked, tilting his head towards Jenny. Beckett nodded in agreement, still a little stunned.

"Yeah…I can't believe by Christmas Ryan will be a Dad."

"And you'll be Aunty Katie."

She snorted, banging her shoulder back against his.

"Yeah, sure. Are you going to be Uncle Ricky then?"

Castle nodded emphatically.

"Sure will. It'll be great. We'll get to spoil her rotten and hand her back to her parents when she's overloaded on sugar. Then again maybe we could have sleepovers with her, practice does make perfect after all."

"Practice?"

"Yeah, for when we have little Castle babies."

This time it was her elbow connecting with his ribs, and he let out a pained yelp, realizing instantly where his mouth had run away to, and _who_ he was talking to. He shot Beckett a sheepish look, though he could see a blush creeping over her cheeks, which pleased him immensely.

"Sorry, just excited. You know how I babble."

She shot him another look, clearly indicating he shut up…quickly. He did, but only for a few seconds, before digging in his pants pocket and retrieving a small box. He placed it in Beckett's lap.

"Castle, what is this?"

"Just open it."

He watched as she eyed the box again, before gingerly lifting the lid. Inside was something she had thought to be long gone.

"My Mom's ring." She lifted the ring and accompanying chain out, twirling it between her fingers. Castle cleared his throat.

"We found it, along with your wallet and phone and things. It was broken, covered in blood, so I had it fixed." He almost choked on the word 'blood', but just managed to keep his voice even. Every time he thought of what had happened to Beckett (which was _always_)…a little piece of him crumbled.

Her fingers tracing along the curves of the ring, Beckett's mind flew back to when the same thing had happened with her Dad's watch. She would never be able thank Castle enough when it came to rescuing her most cherished possessions. Tentatively, she leant over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Castle."

He smiled back, before taking the chain from her hands and moving to kneel behind her. Unclasping the latch, and with gentle fingers, he looped the chain around her neck, using one hand to lift her hair away. Once the necklace was secured around her neck, he traced his hands from her neck to her collarbone, the unbearable desire to kiss along her shoulders almost too much to handle.

Goosebumps danced along her skin at the soft touch of his hands, and Beckett sucked in a breath so that he wouldn't feel her tremble. She felt the faintest of warmth against her shoulder, and without turning her head, knew it was Castle's breath, his lips hovering over her skin.

"Castle?"

He muttered something unintelligible, before letting his hands drop away and moving to sit side by side with her again.

"Beckett?"

Turning her head, Beckett watched as her Captain made his way over, coming to sit by her other side. She smiled fondly as he kept one eye on his sons the whole time.

"Captain." She greeted.

Castle nodded his greeting, shifting one of his hands to press up against Beckett's thigh, out of view of the Captain.

"Beckett, Castle. Just thought I'd have a word about your return."

Beckett nodded enthusiastically. She was definitely ready to get back to work. As much as she adored spending her days playing games or watching movies or gossiping with Alexis, or curled in one of the large armchairs in Castle's study, reading one of his books as he wrote his next bestseller, she knew it was time for her to get back to her job.

"I have an appointment with Dr. H. tomorrow. He should be able to give me the all clear, for desk duty at least." She tried not to grimace at the prospect of being chained to her desk while her boys were out on the streets, but it was better than nothing.

"That's fine. You will need to see a Law Enforcement Counselor before you come back, though."

"What?" Beckett gaped at Captain Montgomery.

"You know those are the rules, Beckett. You might even find it helpful."

"Helpful? What are you talking about? I'm _fine._ I don't need some shrink to tell me that."

She shot a glare at Castle, wondering what he'd been telling the Captain. Castle was rarely without words, but when it came to the two of them, words weren't always essential. His expression told her he was just concerned about her, had been worried by some of her un-Beckett like behavior. Narrowing her eyes, Beckett made sure he understood there would be payback, and by his visible gulp, she was satisfied he got the message. Turning back to her Captain, who had been watching their little eye duel with fascination, she huffed in annoyance but reluctantly agreed to see the appointed counselor.

Once the Captain had made his way back to his wife, Beckett rounded on Castle.

"Explain yourself. Now."

"I was just worried, KB. Everyone kept mentioning you didn't like to be touched. And I know we got to you before Arnie could…" unable to even say the word, Castle coughed, willing the bile rising in his throat to dissipate. "I just thought, seeing a counselor might be a good idea."

"I'm fine, Castle. I let you touch me all the time, don't I?" The words left her mouth before she could take them back and she turned red…"You know what I mean."

His eyes crinkled with restrained laughter, but he nodded.

"Of course I know what you mean, Becks. But I still think it will be good for you to talk to someone."

"If you weren't my friend, I'd punch you for meddling."

"I know. Am I one of those best friends you can't stay mad at even when they interfere?"

He put on his best puppy dog face and she didn't have the heart, or desire, to resist. She tilted her head to lean on his shoulder, drinking in the warm sun, the strong feel of his body against hers.

"Yeah, Castle. You're one of those best friends."

One of those best friends you shouldn't fall in love with, but realize too late that you already have.

* * *

_TBC_

**Hope you all enjoyed?**

**What did everyone think of the new episode?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I am _so _sorry about the delay in updating! Unfortunately this is the final chapter for this story...so be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel to AWW.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Three weeks later_

"It's been a month, Castle. I don't need to take them anymore."

"That may be the case, Beckett, but you can't just go cold turkey. Dr. H. said to wean yourself off the pills _when_ you're ready."

"Well, I'm ready."

"I doubt that. But let's agree to disagree and save us both an hour of arguing. No cold turkey. It's my way or the highway."

"What does that even mean, Castle?"

Stopping mid pace, Castle span to face his Detective. She was lounging casually in one of the comfy chairs in his study, one of his books resting against her legs.

"It means you wean yourself off the pills or…or..."

Beckett smirked at him, one eyebrow lifting in challenge. Castle gulped, knowing that she didn't like to be bossed around or given ultimatums, and that was exactly what he'd done.

"We both know very well, Castle, that it will _always_ be my way."

She pushed the book off her lap, letting it topple to the floor. Using her arms, she lifted herself from the chair, nothing but a flicker in her eyes giving away the tiniest flash of pain the movement caused. She stalked towards him, trapping him between the desk and her body. She caught a whiff of his familiar aftershave, her bottom lip curling beneath her teeth in restrained pleasure.

"But…I'll let you win this one time. No cold turkey."

Castle let his body relax, a grin gracing his face. It wasn't often that he won when it came to Beckett.

"That's my girl."

Oops. The glare she sent him as she moved away made him cover his manly parts, just in case the urge to injure him overtook. She sat back in the comfy chair, her odd-sock clad feet just brushing the ground, the book back in her lap.

"So, when does Lanie get here?"

Castle moved to sit in his swivel leather desk chair, resting his feet on top of his desk. He was trying to act and sound casual, but the mere thought that within hours Beckett would be returning back to her apartment had his stomach in knots that would make a Scout group leader proud…not that he ever_ was_ a Scout.

"Around five…I'm all packed and ready to go."

"Jeez, eager much, KB?"

Beckett had prepared herself for his whining and acting like a 5-year old, but not for the soft, disappointed murmur that rumbled from his chest. She would never admit it, but the past month living with the Castle family had been incredible. As much as she wished she didn't have to leave, Beckett knew the time had come. She'd be starting back at work in two days and needed to get herself re-settled in her own apartment.

Doctor H., Captain Montgomery and her (once visited) Counselor had given her the all clear to return to work, desk duty for three weeks, before another check up, and then she should be back on full duty. Castle had decided that while she was stuck in the precinct he would stay home and get some much needed writing done, but had promised he'd come by most nights and take her to Remy's or the Old Haunt, just so he could be sure she was at least eating one 'proper' meal a day (sometimes Beckett wondered how he thought she survived before they met).

Watching as he fiddled with his favorite 'World's Greatest Dad' mug, Beckett took pity on her increasingly _less_ annoying shadow and stood once again, moving and knocking his feet off the desk, sitting where they had been resting. He looked up at her, puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, and she had to resist the urge to pat his head like a 5-year-old who wasn't allowed chocolate before dinner.

"Castle. I've spent the last month living in your mansion of a loft, a constant flow of five star food being shoved down my throat, surrounded by an enviable collection of books and the immensely fun company of a brilliant teenager. Why would anyone want to leave?"

His eyes lighting up like Fourth of July fireworks, Castle wheeled his chair closer to her, resting his chin on her thigh like a faithful puppy dog, his eyelashes batting.

"What about _me_?"

"What about you, _kitten_?" Beckett teased, her traitorous hand moving of its own accord to mess his already disheveled hair.

"Beeeeckeeeett." He whined. Grinning at him, and feeling a tad flirty, Beckett lifted and tilted his chin upwards, their noses almost brushing as she bent towards him, her voice a whisper passing by his ear.

"Castle, all I can say to you is _thank you. _For _everything._"

She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, savoring the feel of being so close to him, before gently pulling away, sliding off the desk and making her way out of the study, leaving him sitting immobile in his chair, one hand lightly touching his mouth.

**xxxxxxx**

"Thanks Lanie, I'll see you soon."

Kate disconnected the call, making her way towards the upstairs guest bedroom of Castle's loft. Once the pain in her ribs and thigh had reduced a few weeks ago, she'd moved from Castle's downstairs bedroom to the upstairs guestroom. She knew, and Castle knew, that at that point she had been well enough to move back into her own tiny apartment, but neither had brought up the topic and Alexis had made it abundantly clear that Kate would _not_ be leaving the loft any time soon, so she had remained (gladly) at Casa Castle. She walked into the guestroom, surprised to see Little Castle sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Hey Lex, what's up?"

Alexis patted the bed, a bright green hair tie dangling from her fingers. Kate grinned, understanding immediately, and moved to kneel on the bed behind the redhead. Gently she threaded her fingers through the long red hair before starting on a neat braid. It had become a ritual of sorts for the pair.

"Is Lanie on her way?" Alexis asked after a few silent minutes, her eyes darting to the packed suitcase by the door.

"Yes, she'll be here soon." Kate answered, taking the tie from Alexis and securing the braid.

Alexis' shoulders slumped and Kate felt her heart plummet. The younger Castle had been nothing short of amazing during Kate's stay, especially through the numerous difficult moments. Kate wasn't quite sure how she would have managed without the younger girls help.

Moving on the bed, she came to face Alexis, mimicking her position.

"Lex, your Dad is the one brilliant with words, but I need you to know that even though it sounds lame and insincere, when I tell you how thankful I am, how treasured I feel that I've had your complete trust and patience and love, I _truly_ mean it. I could never have survived the past month without you."

Her eyes watering, Alexis pulled Kate into a tight hug. After a few moments Kate pulled away, cupping Little Castle's cheeks in her hands.

"Besides, I'll still see you when you come up from college. And you can email and call me whenever you like. Encrypted though, because we both know your Dad deviously reads my emails, and we don't want him reading about all those inappropriate things you don't get up to."

Alexis managed a laugh past her clogged throat so Kate leant forward and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"C'mon, we'll try and coax your Dad into making us one of his _'legen-dary'_ mixed milkshakes before Lanie gets here."

Accepting the offered hand, Alexis gripped Kate's fingers and followed her downstairs, a dull throb still rolling in her stomach at the thought of Kate moving back into her own apartment.

**xxxxxxx**

Beckett made her way into the small open living area of her apartment. She'd been back in her own home for less than an hour, had unpacked her belongings into their rightful drawers and done a quick dusting over some of the furniture. Sitting on the second hand lumpy sofa, she looked around her apartment, unsure what to do next. Watch TV? Do some grocery shopping? Aside from the distinctive sounds of New York City wafting through the open windows, her apartment was eerily silent. At Casa Castle there had always been noise and movement and life, whether it was Martha's repetitive show tune singing, the tap-tap of Castle's fingers on his keyboards or the typical teenage music emanating from Alexis' room…there had always been that comfort of knowing you weren't alone. But now, here she was, sitting in her darkening apartment, no company except for herself. Lanie had offered to stay for a few hours, but Beckett could see her best friend was eager to meet up with her own lover boy, so she had sent her on her way.

Sighing in frustration, Beckett briefly wondered how she had spent her free time before her stay at the Castle loft. It only took her seconds to remember that she had never _had_ free time before. She was _always_ working, and if she wasn't working, she was sleeping or occasionally at the gym. Before she had a chance to ponder the fact that she had no life, her cell rang, and she jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey KB. All settled in?"_

Relaxing back onto the sofa, Beckett nodded, even though she knew Castle couldn't see.

"Checking up on me already, Castle?"

His laugh floated through her ear, and her gut clenched. They'd been apart for an _hour_ and she already missed hearing his laugh. She told herself to completely ignore her sulking gut.

"_Not at all, Detective. Do you miss me yet?"_

He was teasing, and she knew it, but she almost wished she could say _yes, Castle, I miss you like crazy and it's completely absurd of me to be feeling this way…_

"Please, you've been attached to my hip for the last month, I'm glad to be by myself." Was what she said instead.

"_Then I guess you don't want to come over for dinner?"_

"Castle! No!"

"_Pleaseeee?"_

"No."

"_Alexis is making fettuccini."_

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, Beckett struggled to keep her voice firm.

"Castle. You know it isn't fair to use Alexis against me like that."

"_I know…but it works every time. So, see you in an hour? Maybe I'll invite the boys and Lanie as well?"_

"Do whatever you want, Castle. You always do anyway. But, I will _not _be staying the night and it's the last time you get to use Alexis as your bargaining tool."

"_Whatever you say, Beckett."_

"Goodbye, Castle."

She hung up before he could say anything more, and moved towards her bedroom, mentally going through her wardrobe. It wouldn't hurt to wear something nice.

**xxxxxxx**

Having arrived at the Castle loft half an hour early, Beckett knocked on the door, knowing Castle would scold her for not using her key. Which, she reminded herself, would need to be returned now that she wasn't staying with them. The door swung open, revealing Castle in a bright red 'kiss the cook' apron, grinning like an idiot.

"Beckett? You're early. Why didn't you use your key?"

Castle took her arm and pulled her into the loft, giving her only seconds to drop her bag by the stairs before dragging her to the kitchen level where Alexis was straining pasta and Martha pouring herself a drink.

Pulling the key from her back pocket, Beckett placed it on the granite counter top.

"I don't need it anymore." She said casually, shrugging her shoulders. A funny look came over Castle's face and he picked the key up.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear when I gave this to you. It is _your_ key. To use whenever you want." His eyes flicked to his mother and daughter, who were doing a bad job of pretending to not be listening, before taking Beckett's hand and curling her fingers around the key, dropping his voice to an almost whisper.

"Our house is _your_ house, too, Kate." With that, he spun away, turning his attention to the pasta sauce on the stove.

Beckett turned to the two Castle women, who nodded encouragingly. With a classic roll of the eyes for her reputation's sake, she pocketed the key. Inside, her carefully built walls, which had slowly been torn down by a certain writer, crumbled into nothing.

Moving towards Alexis, she nudged her with her shoulder, eliciting a grin from the younger redhead, before opening the fridge and taking out the block of cheese and locating the grater.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and each head swiveled in that direction. Coughing awkwardly, Castle moved towards the front door as Beckett sent him a questioning look. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny had all declined dinner, having prior plans already made, so Beckett wasn't quite sure who else it could be. She glanced at Alexis, who was avoiding eye-contact, and Martha took a gulp of her martini before heading into the living area. Beckett watched curiously as the door opened, and her jaw dropped when she saw who was on the other side.

"Dad?"

Jim Beckett smiled timidly at his daughter, unsure how welcome he would be. Beckett, still plagued by the fight they had had weeks ago, moved towards him slowly, wiping her hands on the dish towel thrown haphazardly over her shoulder.

"Hey, Katie."

Castle opened the door wider, ushering Jim inside.

"Glad you could make it, Jim." Castle said, shooting Beckett an apologetic look before moving back towards the kitchen. Becket inched closer to her Dad, unsure what to say.

"Don't be mad at Rick. I invited myself over. I needed to see that you were doing ok…" Jim trailed off, rubbing his hands nervously.

Throwing the dish towel onto the staircase banister, Beckett pulled her Dad into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm fine, Dad." She pulled away, and he cupped her cheeks in his large hands. She could see he was battling back tears, and was sure she looked exactly the same.

"I am _so_ sorry, Katie."

She nodded, accepting his apology.

"C'mon, Little Castle said dinner should be ready any minute now."

Tugging on his hand, Beckett pulled her Dad into the wonderful life of the Castle Clan.

**xxxxxxx**

"Well, Detective, you must be thrilled?"

Beckett spun in _her_ chair to face Castle, who was in his rightful seat beside her desk.

"To be back on full duty? _Thrilled_ doesn't quite cover it." She said, grinning as she took a sip of her steaming coffee. Castle grinned back at her, also happy to back in the 12th precinct. Nikki and Rook's latest adventure was at the publishers, going through its final drafting process and Alexis was back at college, so Castle had quickly re-attached himself to Beckett's hip.

"Well, now we just need a-"

"Yo, Beckett. A body just dropped. You in?" Esposito interrupted, calling to Beckett from his desk as he hung up his phone. Beckett took a large gulp of her coffee before standing and glancing down at Castle.

"Yep, we're in. C'mon, writer boy."

Jumping up, Castle followed the team as they entered the elevator, the doors closing them inside the small box. With Esposito and Ryan bickering in front of them, Castle furtively reached down and gave Beckett's hand a squeeze. It was a _welcome back_ squeeze, and she briefly returned it, before letting his hand go, but staying close enough that their fingers continuously brushed.

For now, they would continue on as Kate Beckett, Detective Extraordinaire and Richard Castle, Annoying Tag Along. Christmas was only a few months away and Castle knew it wouldn't take much convincing to get Beckett to go away with him... maybe then it would be the perfect time to turn their Best Friend status into something _more._

_

* * *

_

**A big thank you is owed to my amazing beta, Tycho77...and also to all of you guys out there for your encouraging and wonderful reviews. Thank you.**

**So, that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed this prequel to A Winter Wonderland!**

**Until...another time (hopefully soon!)**

**Jess**


End file.
